Crazy About You
by 27scissors
Summary: There parents think they're insane... But maybe that's a good thing. AU
1. Chapter 1: I'm Taken

**I know I have a ****lot of stories, but this one felt necessary. This is basically about how Finn and Marcy would get together in the real world. As in, them (along with the rest of the world) being humans. They both get taken/dragged into an insane asylum and they hang out. Then they love blah, blah, blah. You get it. Anyway… here.**

**Finn POV**

I was in my room. I was innocent. Just staring at the ceiling. But then those people knocked on the door. My mom gladly opened it for them. "So where is he?" A voice asked. "Oh he's in his room." My mom replied, "Thank you for coming, his outbursts are getting worse." I then heard footsteps come up the stairs. Then they opened my bedroom door. "Finn, you need to come with us."

I stood up and looked at my mom with a sad expression. The men in white coats took my arms and walked me out of my home. I took one last look at my mom and mouthed 'Why?' Then the people threw me into the back seat and drove me away.

**Marceline POV**

I was in my room. I was innocent. Just staring at the ceiling. I held my bass close to me, but I didn't play it as often anymore. My dad would come into my room every once and a while. He'd stare at my surroundings to see if I had escaped or hurt myself. Not that he would even care. A knock at the front door brought me out of my thoughts. My dad opened the door and let some people in. I listened to their footsteps. They were coming into my room. I grabbed my emergency bag I kept hidden in my closet. It's filled with clothes, things to keep my busy, and some food and water. Once I got it, I opened the window and was about to make a run of it. But the people had already came in. I gasped and jerked the window all the way up, thankful for my house only being one story.

"Grab her!" One man yelled. I swung one leg over, but I was too slow. They grabbed me under my arms and dragged me away from the window. I started screaming. "Get off me!" I struggled to get out of their grasp but they held me tight. "Dad! Where are they taking me!?" He just stood there watching them take me into the car. I looked at it. 'Psychiatric Hospital' was printed on the side. My dad thinks I'm crazy… "I hate you! How could you send me there!?" I cried. I knew he didn't love me, but this was horrible. I struggled more and more until they threw me into the back seat of the car and began to drive away.

**Back to Finn POV**

'Psychiatric Hospital" was set up in big thick letters on the top of the building. I gasped and looked at the others walking around. They were dull, and tired looking. Doctors were everywhere. "No… why am I here?" I asked one of the men who were holding me. "Your mother called us and informed us about sudden outburst you've been having. She said you scream at your peers at school and attempt to hurt others." He said without even glancing down at me. I walked with them still, but I became lost in thought.

My mom thinks I'm crazy… But why? I don't remember doing most of that stuff. Does everything black out and leave me to not remember any of it? Am I really insane? I… I don't know. Is my mind not functioning right? Is there something wrong with me? There are too many questions. I started panting. This is too much for me to process. I started to scream. "No! I don't need this! Someone help me! I'm not supposed to be here!" The men sighed and tugged at me.

I gave up, but I was still having trouble breathing. They took me to a room. 'Special-14' was printed on the door. The men opened the door and led me in. Of course, it was a padded room, like in movies. But that was for the people who were unstable. Am I? I ran into a corner of the room and threw myself down on the cushioned floor.. I began to cry. The men closed the door and locked it. This can't be happening.

**And then back to Marceline POV**

When we got to the insane "hospital", the men opened the door of the car. I threw myself out and tried to run again. They hand their hands on me, but I felt there grip loosening. Until they called over more doctors. Now one was hold each of my limbs. I was no longer touching the ground, running was no longer an option. By the time I was taken inside, the other sorry souls trapped there stared at me. I hated this attention and started to thrash again. More doctors ran towards me. One even brought a strait jacket. Shit.

It was slipped onto me and now my arms were restrained from hitting people. I heard them talk to one another. "What special rooms are available?" "None. The last was taken by Finn Mertens only minutes ago." "Just put her into that same one." "With him?" "His mental stabilization is still strong, they can't injure each other." "Alright, with room?" "Special-14." "Great. Ok Marceline, you're getting a friend to share a room with."

I'm stuck here. And it's not like I'm leaving anytime soon. My life is horrible. I don't make friends, my dad hates me, and now I'm here. Finally we arrived at the room they mentioned earlier and they opened it. I looked in and saw a boy with blonde hair crying in the corner of the padded room. He stared at me. "Who's she?" He asked. "This is your roommate for now. You will introduce each other and you will be friends until we make room for one of you to move to a new room." They dropped me without any consideration that that might have hurt me.

"Uhh..." I sat up as they closed the door. The boy walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first chapter done. Tell me what you thought.<strong>

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncover

**Yay chapter two. Read it.**

**Finn POV**

Her dark hair fell in front of her face, preventing me from getting a good look at her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

I moved her hair to the side. Her face was pale. She looked miserable. Her eyes were dark and she looked like she didn't get much sleep. More tears began to slide down her face. I looked at her with pity and wiped them off.

She looked taken back by my actions and moved away. She pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I wouldn't touch you anymore." I crawled back to the corner I was in. We started silent for about five minutes, until she talked to me again. "What's your name?" It was almost a whisper but I still heard. "I'm Finn And what's your name?" Her eyes were still closed. "I uh, I'm Marceline." I nodded. "Sorry for touching you." I apologized. "Its fine." She opened her eyes. "Just, the past few years, the only touch I've felt was pulling and slapping and hurting and.." Marceline sighed.

"So are you actually... crazy?" Her voice was still low. "I don't think I am." She sighed again. "That's what everyone here says." I was confused. Had she been here before? Locked up? So I asked her. "Where you here before?" She nodded. "But not like this. I helped people out. Only because most of the patients here are… well a little afraid of the guys that work here. I don't blame them. They wear white coats. It's creepy." I nodded in agreement. "Was it just you?" She shook her head. "Nah, my friend worked with me. I quit, but she still sometimes comes. But we're not friends anymore so I don't care." _'Ew friend problems.'_ I thought. "Uh… well, I've never been here. You think you'd show me around?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "In case you haven't noticed, we're trapped in a padded room! You'll have to wait a long time until we get out of here. And the people here treat you like shit. So don't get your hopes up." I laughed at my stupidity. "Right. So… do you know how we get fed in here?" She sighed in annoyance. "How many questions are you gonna ask? Besides we don't get any food in here. They call us for food on the benches outside, but while we're locked in here we don't get anything." I jumped up. "We gotta get out of here! We need a phone to tell our parents that we'll die here." She stood up slowly. "They don't give you phones." I hit the door with my fists. "Hey! You can't let us die!" Behind me I heard her fall back on the floor. "God damn straight jacket." I turned back around. "Maybe you should stay down." She sat up. "No way. I have a pocket knife. Do you think you can get it?" She asked me. "Sure where is it?" She glared at me. "In my left _pocket_. Use your head. Why else would it be called a pocket knife?" I reached into left her pocket. It was weird and I honestly felt like touching her leg was wrong. Then I pulled it out.

"Ok. Cut the straps with the buckles on them and carefully cut the sleeves. You might cut me and make it harder for me get out." I flipped the knife open and took one of the straps. I carefully cut them all one by one. When I was finished, she moved her arms . "Dang, they got kinda numb." I handed the knife back to her.

"Ok, so how do we get out of here?" I asked looking at the walls. She started laughing "What? I'm serious!" She only laughed harder. "Stop laughing answer the damn question!" She quit the laughing and put her arm around my neck. "Ok, you see that door right there? That's the only way out. And it's locked." She laughed more. "That's why it was so funny" I shoved her arm off me. "I've never been here before." She rolled her eyes. "Wow that was a _great_ excuse." I glared at her "Are you being sarcastic?"

"_No._"

"You did it again!"

"_Did I?_"

"Yes!"

"_Really_?"

"We don't have time for this! Please do you know any possible way to get out?" She tapped her chin, thinking. "Well, sorta. One of us needs to act like they're being murdered by the other. They wouldn't believe it was real if you were screaming for help because they still think I'm tied up. So just let me pretend that I'm being killed, and you slap your leg or something to make it more believable. Sound effects, you know?" I nodded. "Ok, but what happens when they come in?" "We ambush them." _'Geez now I think I know why you were sent here.' _I thought.

"So if one or two come in, that'll be perfect. You can fight right?" She asked me. I grinned "I'm awesome at fighting." Marceline rolled her eyes. "Cool, you ready?" I nodded. "Oh yeah." We stood by the door. I got ready to jump onto whoever walked in and she was ready to be killed. Not literally, but she'll at least make it believable. I slapped my arm hard. Maybe she was waiting for me to start. She smiled and nodded. I hit again and again and again. I kept hitting it then she brought herself into the plan. She screamed. It was so loud that it hurt my ears. I think the loudness was what she was aiming for. I honestly didn't think this would work, I still don't think it will. But you never know, this girl could be tricky.

She made it sound painful and brutal. I'd never hurt her, but I sure sounded like I would. Luckily the doctors weren't all that smart, and opened the door. One came in. I jumped on his back and rode him around. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him from breathing for only a few seconds. Marceline grabbed his feet and pulled him down. He landed face first so I wouldn't get crushed by his body.

Marceline pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. More doctors came in front of us and blocked our path. My eyes widened in fear. "Let's go back." I whispered to her. "No way." Marceline pulled out her pocket knife and flipped it open. "I'm not going back in there." She pointed the blade at the doctors. Some slowly backed away while others still stood their ground. "Get the hell out of my way!" Marceline yelled at them. Some decided to back up, now scared of being cut. She grabbed my wrist and walked forward. No one dared touch us. Until a tall man stepped in our way. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked us. His voice was deep and creepy. "We're leaving. Now move." Marceline pointed the knife at him. He scoffed. "You can't go home." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his face. "Your parents sent you here. They didn't want you. So now you belong to us." Marceline struggled to get out of his grasp. "I've been here before. Remember? I know what little secrets you have. You can't kill me or let me die cause used to work for you." She gave him a cold dead stare. Right in his own evil eyes.

I stood beside the both, not exactly knowing what to do. I look at them and tried to find a spot to attack. Marceline still held the knife in her hand, so I quickly reached up and grabbed it. The man turned his attention towards me. "Finn, hello. You know how I am, right?" I glared at him and pointed the knife at him. "No. Put my friend down." He sighed. "So your mother hasn't told you? Well you'll learn eventually." He then opened his hand, releasing Marceline's arm. "Now, go back into the room. I won't forget to feed you." Two doctor grabbed us and pulled us back into the room.

"Who was he?" I asked Marceline once the doors were closed on us again. "He owns the place. Though he's actually the craziest person here." I gave that a little bit of thought. "Do you know his name?" She nodded. "Yeah he's Lich. But that's only his last name no one but himself knows his first. He was in prison about 15 years ago for rape. He actually did end up getting the girl pregnant, and he even know. But he never actually got to meet his son." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "How do you know all that?" She shrugged. "My dad was always liked hearing about that kind of stuff. For his amusement."

That's weird. Why would anyone want to learn about peoples suffering? "Oh... is that why he sent you here?" I was curious. "I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to take care if me anymore." I could see tears forming in here eyes, so I tried to make them go away without touching her. "Maybe it's a good thing your here. We can be friends." I smiled. She looked at me and smiled back. "Yeah. Now I don't have to deal with any of the stuff I do at home. And we, you know, won't stave to death." I laughed "I wonder why Lich is deciding to actually feed us." Marceline pulled out her knife again. "Probably cause we stood up against him." She twirled the small blade around her fingers. "Or maybe your the son of the girl he rapped." There was a long pause. Until we both laughed from how ridiculous that sounded. "Well I am 15." Marceline stopped laughing and look me straight in my eyes. "Are you serious?" I got confused. "Yeah... why?"

"Well not only am I 15 too, but now that I'm actually looking at your face, you and Lich have the same eyes." I put my hands over my eyes. "For reals?!" Marceline move my hands. "Sorta. That might also explain why he said 'your mother hasn't told you?' and that you'll learn eventually. Aw yeah, I just figured it out!" She may have been happy for learning about my life, but now that I know... I feel awkward. I was never supposed to exist. My mom just got unlucky, then got me. No wonder I have no resemblance to my current dad. How long was she going to wait to tell me? I really hope this is all just a horrible coincidence and I actually was supposed to be here. I sighed. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I walked over to a corner and lay down. "But what about food?" Marceline asked me. "I'm not hungry." She looked worried. "Hey, you know you might not be his kid. I'm probably wrong. And... I-I'm sorry for even saying you might be. Anyway... 'Night Finn. Even though it's still 5:30." She mumbled the last part to herself.

I rolled over so I could face the corner. I hope mom realizes that this was a mistake, and takes me back. I don't know how much more of this I can take. "'Night Marcy."

I might actually become insane.

**I tried my best to make the end dramatic. Just go with it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Helpless

**Recently I gave my friends a heat attack, destroyed my room, ate a bunch of marshmallows, accidentally cussed in front of my dad, and heard three days grace on the radio. Twice.**

**So... here's chapter 3.**

**Finn POV (I think most of this will be in his Point Of View)**

I woke up with a light blue blanket draped across me. Someone must have come in over night.

I sat up and look around. I was alone. Was I moved? Was Marceline moved? I walked over to the door and knocked on it. Not that any one could hear me, but I thought someone might be standing behind the door with a key. Sure enough only moments after I knocked, the door swung open. "You're awake. Come with me." The white coated man grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up a few stairs and into a new room. This one was different. Inside was a table, four chairs, and... my parents.

"Finn!" My mom jumped up from her chair and pulled me into a hug. My dad walked over and hugged me too. I felt uncomfortable hugging the people who sold me to a home for the crazy. So I pulled away, and my parents frowned. "Don't touch me when you sent me here. I hate it here." My mom reached for me, but I took a step back. "I don't want your pity." I mumbled. My mom looked heat broken. "Finn you do not talk to your mother like that." My dad tried to sound stern. Its hard since I know him as my fun-loving 24/7 happy dad.

"I was taught to treat family with respect, BUT WHY DID YOU SEND ME _HERE_!? Is this your way of showing 'respect' to me!?" I was angry. Nothing anyone would day or do can calm me.

By now my mother is crying and my father is confused with my actions. I was crying and confused too. But not like they were. I was crying hot, angry tears and my confusion was for why they were here. I was glaring and if they moved an inch towards me I would go on a rampage. Lucky for them the didn't move.

An unfortunate doctor decided to walk in.

"If you can't handle live communication I better take you back to you're room." I spun around and sneered at the man in white. "I don't want to go back to that hell hole of solitude!" I flipped overt the table and picked up a broken leg to defend myself. More doctors came in to try and knock me back into my senses. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I jabbed the wooden table leg at the idiotic psychologists. "Calm down boy, we're here to help." They inched forward.

I screamed at them. Then I dropped to the floor and banged the stick against the carpeted ground. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU! I WANT TO KILL YOU Aallll..!" My voice shook from my tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and my shoulders shook as I cried.

I heard the door open and a foot nudge my side. "Finn?" I know that voice. It's Marceline. I lifted my head and saw her, once again, in a straight jacket. "The adults are gone. Can you talk to me?" I lunged towards her and wrapped my arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug. "Why were they here?" I sobbed into her shoulder. "They wanted to see how we'd react. I was brought to my dad in a different room. The second I saw him, I lashed out. That's why they put me back in restraints. I guess I really do need them..." She sighed.

"Stop acting like that."

"But you've seen what I can do. I even look like I could kill anyone in a second."

I put my hands in her shoulders. "I like it when you show your darker side. That's what makes you awesome." She shook her head a pulled away, falling back a bit. "That's only part of what I'm capable of. You should see me when I'm _really_ crazy. If it wasn't for me being only 10 at the time, I would've been imprisoned." I sighed while I messed with a buckle on the straight jacket. "Marceline I know you're a good person. But I don't know why I'm the only one who thinks so." She looked close to tears.

"There were some people that were like you. Making me feel like I'm ok. But they're all... gone." I stared wide eyed at her. "You mean they moved to a different place or-?"

"No you idiot!" Marceline yelled. "They're dead! I killed them!" Her voice shook. "I didn't mean to. But I lost it and they didn't know it would happen. I was only 10." This is what she was talking about earlier. "My only friends were at my house. My mom was there too. Most of what happened is still as a blur to me, but I remember two of the girls looking at their phones, laughing. When they showed me was _so_ funny, it turned out to be a picture of me on the school website. People were making insults about me and calling me 'the devil's daughter'. I knew my dad could be a bit... 'evil' at times, but I didn't deserve that. My friends laughed and said 'hey ya know it's actually _really_ true'." She made her voice high pitched and annoying in an attempt to imitate them. "After that I... killed them all. My mom came in to see what was going on and I swung a bat at her face. The side of her skull I hit got smashed in. But I didn't mean to hurt her. My dad got home a few minutes later. By then people had called the police. My dad was arrested because they thought he killed them. Everyone figured I would have been next. I spent the next 3 years of my life in a foster home, until my dad finally came and took me home. Or kidnapped me more like. I didn't wanna go back with him. I spent two years trying to escape, but now I'm here..." Buy now she was crying. Full on crying. I tried to comfort her, but without her arms to hold me back I felt weird. "Its alright Marcy, all the bad things I've done are all a blur to me too. Hell, I don't remember any of it. At all. But we won't be here forever. We'll find a way out."

She shook her head, still crying. "Why are you so STUPID?! DON'T YOU SEE THERE _IS_ NO WAY OUT?! WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS BUSY WORRYING ABOUT YOU, I'M GETTING NOTHING BUT WORSE!" She struggled against the straps of the straight jacket. I stood up, slowly backing away. "Control yourself. This isn't you, I know it isn't. Be strong and fight your fears!" She scowled at me. "I don't have _fears_! Fears are for _things_ that haven't seen what real life is, what suffering is, or what happens when you _kill **four** people_!"

I looked around frantically for something I could use to protect myself. The table leg still lay beside me. My hand went straight forward. "I told you. Control. Your. Self." At hearing this comment, Marceline frowned and slowly opened her mouth. "No." Was her simple answer. An evil smile crept across her lips and she began walking towards me.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to save most of Marceline's crazed state of being for later.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Fight

**I hope for this chapter to be really awesome. It's gonna have a crazy fight scene and everything. Literally crazy, cause they gonna be in their blurred state. And uh... it might escalate quickly. Meaning I thought of the most pathetic way to make them come back to their senses.**

**Fun.**

**Finn's POV**

I backed away until I hit the wall, there was no way I could survive Marceline on my own unless I was in the same mental state as she was, but that's not really a risk I wanted to take. I wanted to get better, and stop before any real damage could happen.

Lucky for me, the adults from outside the room were watching, and started running inside to help. Unfortunately they didn't last long._ Somebody_ drove them out. If you guessed my parents you are correct. Yeah, I was surprised too.

"No come back, I need you!" I tried running out the still open door. Just a few steps closer- ah! They slammed the door just as I was about to make it out.

"No! Open the door I'm gonna get murdered!" I banded on the glass window on the door. "Damn it! Opeeeen iiiit!" I shoved against the door, somehow hoping it would open that way. My mom gave me a hopeful look, trying to make me think I'll live. 'What _great_ parents _you_ are.'

I felt a cold finger run down the back of my neck. I threw my head back at the weird feeling and turned around. "You wanted to help me huh?" Marceline looked into my blue eyes and I looked into hers. They were dull and empty. She lost the last of her color. All evidence of her crying was gone. The straight jacket that I relied on to keep me a little safer now lies in the corner of the room with a tear all the way down the middle. Shit she still has a pocket knife. "I told you, you can't fix me. I did this to myself, and I now realize I like it this way. You said it was cool didn't you?" She glared at me. "It's only cool when you have some control over what you're doing. This is _stupid_!" I covered my mouth in shock of what I said. Her glared disappeared and turned into an equally shocked face as I had. She sighed and shook her head. "Finn you need to stop being a 'brave hero'. It doesn't seem to be helping anyone." My shock turned into sadness. "You'd be lucky to help an ant not get crushed under someones foot. What makes you think you can help me?" The sadness became anger. "Stop living a stupid hero fantasy." My hands became fists. "Pathetic, _insignificant HUMAN_!" Uh-oh she cracked me.

After that all I could see was darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little fight scene in no one's POV<strong>

**I have a strange idea. Listen to 'Damage' by Fit for Rivals and 'Get Well' by Icon for Hire while reading. Or you can just read and not care. The videos are a little relatable to the story too so you might wanna look at that some time.**

Finn screamed giving into his crazy side that brought him into in this situation in the first place. He jumped at Marceline in anger. "You can't call me stupid! You're shameless! People like _you_ let _it_ out! People like _you_ are why I'm here!" He swung the table leg at her, which was easily dodged. Marceline laughed. "Well people like _you_ let _my_ anger lose." She reached forward and yanked the leg from Finn's hand. He didn't even have time to react until the table lag was slammed against his ribs. He fell over clutching his side. "You're _weak_!" She growled at him. "Can't take a damn hit!" Finn's eyes shot open. "That was nothing. 'Devil's Daughter.'" He grinned at the name that got Marceline's past friends killed. She frowned and ran towards him. "You bitch!" She brought the table leg down on Finn's head and repeatedly smashed it against where ever she could on him. Finn let out low laughs knowing that he had hit a nerve. "You blonde bastard I'll kill you!" She dropped the leg and froze. She stared down at what she had done. Finn's body barely moved, only his chest moved as he breathed. As Marceline looked at what she had done, her mental condition dropped and made her worse. The blood and minor broken bones in front of her made her crazed smirk come back. Followed by laughs that would normally emit from the monsters in children closets. She wanted to do more, she wanted to rip his insides out and paint with them on the white walls. But she only held back because deep down her insanity knew not to go too far.

On the floor, Finn's body shook in anger. New tears flowed down his face. His craze hadn't yet faded. His darker side had brought up more anger than needed, and refused to lose. He grabbed her leg and pulled it in attempt to make her fall.

Unfortunately, **(A/N: But _fortunately_ for Finnceline fans) **his plan back fired a bit. Instead of falling backwards, she fell forward. On top of him. Do I hear... accidental kiss? Yep.

**Conversation in Finn's head**

Finn gasped. "Oh my glob what did I just do?!" The voice spoke up again in his mind, sounding just like Finn, but deeper and a slow devilish sound. "We're kissin' her. You should be out here Finn Mertens. It's absolutely _thrilling_." It had sarcasm laced all over its voice. "Let me out then!" The imaginary voice scoffed. "Fine, enjoy your kiss."

**Real Life**

Finn's eyes opened as soon as he regained control. _'Cheesy ass kisses... Bringing me back to my senses'_

Only moments after taking back control, did he realize he was still kissing Marceline. Finn's eyes grew wide, until he found himself enjoying what was happening. He was sure his parents were watching, but do you think he'd care? Of course not. Hell they put him in an insane asylum. He couldn't care less. _'Screw them, I think I have a girlfriend now!'_

Seconds later, they pulled away, grinning. Finn and Marceline both regained control.

_'I don't think I'll be seeing my bad side for some time.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay cheesy kisses to the rescue! And lets face some facts that was a really short fight scene. Not to mention that no one would f***ing laugh while getting beat up by his potential girlfriend.<strong>

**Oh well, I kinda like it like this. Also, who wants to review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

**I have no idea what to write, so I'm just gonna wing it. Maybe another escape attempt? I don't know, let's just see what happens.**

**Finn POV**

I've been laying awake all night. I got no sleep at all. It's a new day and I'm still mad. Several hours ago, the doctors put Marceline and I in different rooms. Guess what else they put us in? Straight jackets. This is the first time I've worn one, and its uncomfortable. Marcy must be used to it, being her third time in restraints.

I moved my arms around in the jacket and now I _really_ felt insane. I think those damn doctors were _trying_ to make us worse. Next there gonna diagnose us with some stupid disease and make us image we really do have whatever it is. I don't know names of any **(A/N: I know names of A LOT of disorders, Finn just didn't seem like the kind of person to know that kind of stuff),** but they could tell us anything.

I haven't had food since yesterday. Not that I wanted any, but I don't want to starve. I tugged at the straps of the straight jacket again. Goddamn it my arms itch.

**A few minutes later**

I rubbed my arms on the springs of the bed in my room. Getting under the bed was harder than I thought it would be. But it was worth it. Usually having to do something that took a lot of effort wasn't what I wanted to spend 3 minutes on, but everyone knows how good it feels to get rid of an itch.

I scratched my arms for a while, enjoying the feeling. I moved my arms to a new spot under the bed. And the sleeve ripped. I gasped and moved my arm around on the sharp springs. I rolled around and cut the jacket open everywhere I could. The straight jacket finally fell apart and I jumped from under the bed. I stated running around and laughing nonstop.

**Outside Finn's room**

Two doctors stood outside Finn's door eating bagels.

"You know, that kid in there is really starting to freak me out." The first one said, talking a bite of his bagel. "I know. Listen to him laughing. Crazy laughing kid." The second bit his bagel too.

"Yeah... Wanna go make out in the bathroom?"

"Sure."

They two men walked away leaving Finn's room unguarded.

**Back in Finn's room (still in his POV)**

I need to get out of here. I need to get Marceline so we can both leave. Screw this place, I have a life! I yanked the door handle and surprisingly found it to be unlocked. Now, I just need to find where they're keeping Marcy. I have no idea.

I need a better plan. I slowly closed the door back up to give myself time to think.

* * *

><p>"I know now, what I must do!" I swung the door open and let it slam into the wall behind it. "YOU PEOPLE ARE STUPID AND CRAZY! LOOK I'M ESCAPING AND YOU CAN'T DO SHIT ABOUT IT!" I screamed as loud as I could to get some doctors attention. About five starred chasing me. I grinned as crazily as I could and ran down a hall. I slammed into doors and screamed at everyone I saw. I wanted them to think I was worse. They might bring Marceline back in to talk to me. They saw how we talked last time, but this time I'm gonna ask her what room she's in when no one is listening. Sure I'll get sent back to my room, but I'll be ready for my next escape attempt.<p>

I eventually turned a corner only to be met with the doctors ready to attack me. I out stretched my arms and expected my fate. They sighed, believing I was still losing my mind. I laughed at them for being so stupid, but then felt it. This weird feeling that just made me want to move my arms away and attack them. I know it would ruin my plan, but I just felt like I _had_ to do it. But I didn't.

Once they caught me, the did let me see Marceline, but not they way I had planed. They threw me back into my room and after a few minutes tossed her in with me. They gave us 2 minutes to talk then we were done.

"What room are you in?" I asked once we were alone. "Special 13." I gasped. "I'm still in special 14! We're right next to each other!" She smiled and cuddled with me against the wall I was leaning on. I blushed, remembering what had happened the other day. One minute we were killing each other, the next we're kissing. Weird.

"I have a plan." I told her, to break the awkward silence. "Really? Lemme hear it." I went over it in my head one more time, making sure there where no flaws and sounded reasonable. "Ok, so now that we know what rooms were in, we can get to each other easier. I also figured out how to get the straight jackets off. Find the sharpest springs under your bed, and scratch the sleeves on them. It'll fall right off, just don't cut yourself." Marceline nodded, following along. "So when I find the perfect time, I'll scratch my sleeves off, somehow get a doctor to unlock the door, take his keys, and get you out of the room. Then we run to the exit." I threw my hands in the air. Marceline nodded again. "Ok, I get it, but _when_? I need to know so I can have the straps off and be ready to leave." I thought about that. So far we'd separated our escape attempts by a day, so... "Hmm. I know!" I figured out the day. "So on our first day here, we tried to escape, the second we had our uh... 'fight', and today we made our fake attempt. It was like a short pattern. So tomorrow lets stay here and be as normal as possible. Same as the next two days. Let's make them drop their guard and forget the pattern. After those three days, the fourth day we'll get the hell out of here." Marceline smiled at my plan. "Ok. I think I can survive this place for three more days."

Just then, the doctors came back into the room. "Alright your time is up." They grabbed the sleeves of Marceline's jacket and dragged her back to her room. We gave each other small smiles, knowing we'll see each other later. This plan had to work. It _had_ to.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapters are gonna be boring. Well actually not really, but there won't be action or anything like that. Not that there was much good action in the first place (I tried). I know I haven't been updating as much as I said I said I would, but I'm still trying. By the way, the part with the doctors standing outside Finn's room, then leaving to make-out, was just there so Finn was unguarded. And maybe it got a few laughs? I don't know.<strong>

**Review. ._. Please?  
><strong>


End file.
